Must Be an Angel
by nakedpie
Summary: The mystery woman Joe saw going into Aden's house was a girl, right? Maybe they just look like a girl... Meanwhile, light fluff for Sonja and Aden occurs. Rating will be moved up on late chapters.


**This is my first time writing in years. I'm very rusty but I had this idea for a story a very long time. The fic will be mostly Joe/Bismarck but also heavy hints of Aden/Sonja developing later. When I was writing this I chose a random date for the first sentence and then when I looked up her birthday it just so happened to be the same date! Imagine that.**

 **I haven't played this game in quite a while so please let me know how I can improve on my writing.**

* * *

It was the thirteenth of Spring season when Aden stepped from Ymir fingertips and onto the cobblestone path leading to the back of his home. He wiped the sweat from his brow and panted lightly. He wished the spirit wand was a little more efficient and that he knew what crops to prepare for. He couldn't be too picky though, he didn't need to buy or plant seeds. All that was necessary was to till the land and wave a magic branch. It was somewhat of a relief knowing that seeds would _always_ sprout too.

Sonja giggled mischievously, "How're you so tired? You barely did anything."

He knew she was teasing but he still wasn't in the mood regardless of her jest. His toned arms and back ached still from the trips to oversea mines a few days prior. Elena needed a ridiculous amount of ore for an upcoming project to help add some spice to Fenith Island. Those were her words and not his. When he pressed the issue further she blushed and slammed her shop door in his face.

A grunt to acknowledge her was all he could muster up in response to her taunting. Sonja sighed to herself and frowned, something nobody had seen her do in quite some time. It wasn't because she was never disappointed or sad but because she was _invisible._

The grumpy farmer made his way up the path to complete some errands at the plaza that he'd been putting off Sierra skipped by him, humming a cheering tune, when she tipped the straw hat he made for her last birthday in his direction. She must've come back from the beach, probably challenging Mikoto to a friendly race, and by the way she was grinning like a cat stealing fish she was the victor. The quiet warrior had opened up more since Aden, driven by Sonja's 'suggestions', started delivering her tempura bowls daily-a relatively easy recipe he learned from Odette.

White hot rays from the sun burned his eyes. The dirt path leading to the plaza was shaded by large trees and bushes, the plaza itself however offered very little shade unless someone wanted to risk having the eyes of merchants bore into them while they stood under the gazebo to help shield them from the heat.

It didn't help that he was covered in a thin layer of grime and sweat but wasn't embarrassed by it. Everyone on the island was practically family. Plus they knew he was a farmer during the warmer seasons.

The rickety elevated made a sound somewhere between a crackling pop and a ding when Aden turned to spot Joe waving him down.

"Yooo." He called out excitedly to the weary man.

Sonja could feel Aden's body tense. He just wanted to drop off the produce he harvested at Jame's pick up spot before he made his weekly trip to the other islands.

"Oh, just hear him out this once, okay? I know you're tired..." she whispered softly. His friend's voice calmed him down and he obliged, if only for her happiness.

(It would be too hard to avoid Joe without blatantly telling him to fuck off anyway.)

"Aden, I want to ask you something," Joe asked in a hushed tone, worried someone might hear him.

Aden looked back up at him with a fake smile on his face. Maybe teasing him a bit would make him feel better.

"Ask me something?," he asked mockingly.

The sarcasm in his voice was lost to the other man who simply blinked stupidly a few times then nodded eagerly in agreement. Aden rolled his eyes but this time a genuine smile flashed across his face for a brief moment.

"The other day I saw some girl I've never seen before going into your house." Joe was telling him this story about somone in his house while he was apparently ecxploring distant islands. He was a tad worried he had home invaders even it they were a girl.

"Who was she? Can you introduce me?" His questions came so hard and fast that they nearly knocked the breath out of him.

Aden watched Joe heave a little from all of his theatrics. He was really worked up over this mystery girl.

Aden was in disbelief. He knew everything that happened on this small island and where everyone ate or slept. He would know if a person had been snooping around in his house. Maybe it was the ditsy Dragon Priestess Lily getting lost while cooking. This thought humored him but he kept it to himself, mostly.  
 **"** A girl going into my house? Are you sure it wasn't Lily or Odette?"

Joe looked frustrated now. The surfer looked desperate even to get his point across and find out who this beauty was.

"I told you I'd never seen her before. She had soft looking hair, a sweet smile, and was so delicate looking... I just love girls like that, where you feel like you need to protect them! So who was she? You gotta introduce me!"

The redheaded fisherman gave him an awkward thumbs up to show his excitement, as if that were going to speed up the process of finding her anymore.

That wasn't really enough information to go by if Aden had to be honest. All girls had soft looking hair and seemed delicate to him. He kept this to himself though as to not incur the wrath of every female resident of Fenith Island. Sakura was probably scarier than Odette when she was upset. He shuddered and prayed that he would never find that out. He humored the man like Sonja asked but now he _really_ wanted to go lay down in his soft bed. He made it himself , something he was especially proud of actually, but he had to praise himself at a later time.

"I can't introduce you because I have no clue who you're talking about," he finally admitted. He turned to his left to address her , even though nobody tangible was present. Aden wasn't an overly affectionate person but there were small things that he did for people out of love and respect that the average person wouldn't normally pick up on unless they undoubtedly knew who he was.

"Do you, Sonja? "

She put her finger up to her chin and gazed up towards the direction of the sun. The rays didn't bother her. Lights and color were a duller hue in this spirit form.

"No, it doesn't ring any bells. I can't think of any girl that matches that description."

Joe seemed to be crestfallen but instantly perked back up, some newly discovered hope in his eyes.

"Huh? So she must be magic or something! That makes sense. After all, she was just my type... She must be an angel. Oh where are you, my angel?"

Mumbling to himself he stepped back onto the elevator and Aden sighed with relief that he could finally rest.

"Do you think he's feverish or something?, he asked plainly.

Sonja was really the only person who understood his sense of humor, especially when he was or wasn't joking.

She laughed, a sound he welcomed, "I wouldn't be surprised...Anyway, let's go home."

* * *

When he finally walked up the stairs to his home he saw a flash of blue and orange fluttering across his window. Aden was instantaneously angered that someone entered without his permission and lunged towards the door, flinging it open in a fit of rage and almost taking the door knob off in his tight fist. A shriek pierced his ears and he had to cover them with hands lest his eardrums popped and started bleeding. In the middle of his living room floor was a meek excuse of a man hunched over and hugging his knees to his chest. He was shivering.

"Why're you here," he questioned suspiciously.

The younger man stood up, legs still shivering, "I k-knew it was Sonja's birthday today and I wanted to drop off this gift a-anonymously.."

Aden's breath caught in his throat. He didn't know what he should hate himself more for, yelling at the most anxiety ridden guy in town or forgetting his longtime friend's birthday.

"Alright," he muttered, waving his hand to motion Bismarck out of his house. The man left, legs carrying him in the most awkward manner of speed walking possible, and he didn't say a word after.

His exhaustion hit him harder than his guilt and shame so after the door was shut with a sad creak he plopped onto his mattress, his shoes and clothes still attached. Sonja was silent too. Aden had been working himself to an early grave lately, for the sake of a renovation of his home and preparing a new cottage in town for Sonja to live in. That's what he said the blueprints were for anyway. So she stayed silent about her birthday because she knew he'd fall apart if she told him.

The farmer's dreams were pleasant. He didn't remember exactly what it was about but he did recall breathing in the scent of rose colored hair. When he awoke Sonja informed him of how late it was and if he wanted to take a trip to the bath then he should do so now before Maerwen decided to shut it down for the night. He laid there silently while mulling over the mistakes he had made the last few days. His eyes closed briefly while he let out a sharp exhale and apologized to Sonja.

"I know I promised we would do something special and then I was caught up in all of _this_..."

He motioned to nothingness with his hand but she knew what he meant. He meant he was sorry for burying himself too deep in his work. Her losing her body bothered him more than her, she could tell by how long it took him to adjust, but that was just his personality and how he adapts to change she'd tell herself. It wasn't because he felt anything more than platonic for her. Obviously.

"I'm going to get you a present and it's going to be a really good one. Trust me. It won't be my burnt fruit tarts again." He sounded so serious that she finally floated down from the stairs to hover over his body.  
"But I love those," she offered. Speaking felt so odd to her, especially now when he looked so fragile and vulnerable.

* * *

 _Aden was always this stiff when he messed up._


End file.
